


Bonding with the Twins (Reader x Lucas x Claus)

by RoseJigglypuff76



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Bondage, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Leather Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Rope Bondage, Vanilla, Vanilla Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: A young preteen has gotten an interested with the Elric Twins, named Claus and Lucas.You decided to befriend them, with a more “bonding” approach.
Relationships: Claus & Lucas (Mother 3), Claus/Lucas (Mother 3), Lucas/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Bonding with the Twins (Reader x Lucas x Claus)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Canon x Reader fanfic, with my favorite twins from the Earthbound/Mother Series, Lucas and Claus
> 
> Also before you start, these are the guides when reading this:  
> [y/n] = Your Name  
> [l/n] = Your Last Name  
> [y/g] = Age  
> [e/c] = Eye Color
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters mentioned in this story all belongs to Nintendo

** Your POV **

It has been a couple of weeks now, and you chose to finally start your little “bonding” time with the Elric Twins, Claus and Lucas.

For a while, you’ve been interested with these young 13-year old twins, ever since you saw them with their mother and father paying your mom’s bakery a visit.

When you saw those twins, who were also around your age, you started to feel a small crush on the two.

As the days go by, you plot on how to “bond” with both twins, and have finally settled with a little kink of a plan.

“Good night [y/n]!”, your mother greeted you, before giving you a goodnight kiss shortly before leaving the room.

You proceeded to wait for a few minutes to see if everything is clear, then went over to the window with your supplies for your first bonding time.

Following that, you quietly pulled out a ladder, and climbed down and out of your house, before making a run for it to Tazmily Village.

As you casually walked into the village, with your bonding supplies in your backpack, before finally reaching the twin’s house.

As you quietly peeked through the window, you see a note on the kitchen table that read:  
_“You boys better behave yourself while your father and I head out for an important meeting. We’ll be back tomorrow morning. Love, Mom <3”_

As you read the note through the clear glass window, you smirked in a mischievous manner, know that you’ll have both twins all to yourself for the whole night!

With that in your mind, you quietly open the door and tiptoed your way in.

You continue to remain quiet while sneaking around the house.

Waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

~~~

** Claus’ POV **

“Claus? What’s wrong?”, Lucas asked timidly at me.

I gently rubbed my head, feeling a little numb.

But it was at that moment that I realized, that I sensed _someone_ or _something_ has entered the house.

“Lucas!”, I commanded.

“Yeah Nii-san?”

I stood up and opened the closet, “Quick Lucas! Hide in here! There’s an intruder in the house!”

Lucas nodded immediately, knowing my thoughts, before quickly getting into the closet.

I quickly shut the closet door, before telling my younger twin that it’ll be alright.

Then I heard the door open.

~~~

** Your POV **

You opened the door, to be greeted with a determined Claus in the room.

“Hello there!”, you innocently greeted.

Claus’ facial expression had changed to a more slightly approachable response, “Why are you here in this house?”

You simply went closer to the older twin, as he readied up his PSI to attack you in self-defense.

“I just wanted to pay you and your little brother a visit.”, you responded back with that still innocent smile.

Claus lowered his hand, that has PK Thunder ready to tase anyone, since he didn’t have his lightning sword.

At his vulnerable state, you quickly pinned him down to the floor, but made sure not to make Claus hit his head.

“Wh-What the?! Hey!!”, Claus shouted as he furiously struggled to loosen your grasp.

You quietly inserted a small candy into his mouth, before he ended up swallowing it.

“Shh, shh...”, you cooed gently, “Just relax, it’ll be okay little one~”

Claus started to feel the effect of the candy you made him eat, but tried to loosen your grasp regardless.

But after a minute or so, he started to slowly loose consciousness.

Suddenly, you hear a timid “eep” coming from the closet.

You smirked even more cutely as you recognize that familiar squeak.

Then, you flung the closet door open, revealing a timid little Lucas hiding inside.

“Eep!”, Lucas yelped, as his shaking and fluffy body was being pinned to the sides by you.

“Relax little one, I’m not here to hurt you~”, you sedated.

“R-Really...?”

You nodded, before getting out some leather straps, before wrapping them around Lucas’ soft wrists, after putting them behind his back.

“Just in case you try to hurt me”, you pulled out a disabling collar around the younger twin’s neck, gently putting it in place.

You did the same to Claus, strapping his wrists behind his back, and putting the disabling collar around his neck.

Following that you added more leather straps around both of the twin’s body, mainly the upper and lower parts of the chest, and their legs.

Then, Claus started to weakly wake up, trying to focus. “Ugh...What happened...?”

“Glad that you’re awake Claus! I found your little brother from his game of hide and seek too!”

When Claus saw you strapping Lucas’ fluffy body, he began to struggle just as furiously before he lost consciousness earlier.

“What do you want with us?!”, he shouted in anger.

You sighed as you took a glance at Lucas, then a glance at Claus shortly after.

Shortly after, you brought the older twin closer to the younger, before gently petting their heads, showing a kind and sincere smile.

“Wh-What the heck is going on?!”, Claus exclaimed.

Lucas simple blushed as he and his brother was being petted by you, “I don’t know Nii-san!”

You smiled in a more loving way to both twins, gently patting their bums once finished being petted, “You two are so precious! And I get to finally bond with you two~!”

Lucas tilted his head, and slightly widened his eyes in slight shock, “Aren’t you [y/n]? The daughter of Mrs [l/n]?”

You chuckled a little bit, “I actually am little Lucas. I’ve gotten a little interested with you two when I first saw you two with your mom and dad coming to the bakery!”

Claus tugged a little in his bindings, “Then _why_ did you tie us up like this?!”

“Well...”, you started to feel guilty, but you decided to admit why, “I wanted to surprise you both with my introduction.”

Both twins started to hear your response clearly, as they begin to understand your thoughts.

“I’m actually into bondage...”, you answered.  
This made the twins blush brightly.

You chuckled nervously, “Yeah, it’s a bit weird for a [y/g] my age.”

“B-But”, Lucas timidly smiled at you, “We are also into that sort of thing too~!”

You’re [e/c] shimmering eyes perked up, “Really?”

Claus nodded while looking away for a brief moment, smiling when he looks at you, “Yeah, we have been in these “bonding” times with our other close friends, we didn’t expect someone like you to like it though.”

You smiled cutely and timidly as you hugged the two bound-up twins.

Since you rarely show this sort of kink to your other friends, you started to feel more warm inside your loving heart.

“So you two”, you started to ask, “what do you say if I play with you for the rest of the night?”

The twins nodded.  
“That will be lovely [y/n]!”, both Lucas and Claus responded

“That’s great to hear!”

Throughout the next few hours of the night, you happily and gently played with the twins.

You chose to play with them in a more light-hearted approach, since both you and the twins are still minors.

Mainly during moments, you tickle them, nuzzle them, or even play with their bums.

About a few hours went by, and it was getting close to 2am.

Finally, you decided to free both Claus and Lucas, before happily hugging them.

“That was so much fun you two!!”, you happily responded.

“It sure is!”, Lucas replied back in a cute kitty manner.

Claus smiled too, “Next time, we should have you tied up!”

You nodded, “Deal!”


End file.
